


A Little Bit

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John was more than a little bit nervous to be returning home with Mary -Mary!- after the holiday at the Holmes’ place.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit

John was more than a little bit nervous to be returning home with Mary -Mary!- after the holiday at the Holmes’ place. Nearly six months apart, they had a lot to talk about, a lot to learn about each other again, a lot to work through. It would be worth it, of course. His main fear was that waiting so long would mean their relationship would still be strained when little Elizabeth Sherlock Watson was born.

"John? We’re home." Mary’s voice brought John back to the here and now, outside their flat.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m coming." He flashed her a small smile, licking his lips with nervousness as he got out of the car and followed her up the stairs. He was surprised by how little had changed, the only noticeable difference being the corner where all the things for the baby were.

"I-"

"Mary. You don’t have to- that is, I know, I think. And I’d rather not have apologies when I don’t think you’d change anything if you could. And I wouldn’t either, when it comes down to it. Because as much as I threw away that flash drive, as much as I won’t go searching for your past behind your back, it’s- it’s a little bit sexy." John stared at Mary, his smile hesitant as he watched her take in his small speech.

"I said that to you. Almost a year ago, I said that to you. Do you really mean it, John? Are you sure you want that side of me in this relationship?"

John took in Mary’s guarded expression before nodding, his smile turning into a lopsided grin. “We both had our secrets when we got married. And, hey, I’ll show you my gun if you show me yours.”

"You have a- how long have you had a gun?"

"Since I got discharged."

"I never-"

"Like I said, we both had our secrets."

Mary laughed, the first real smile John had seen on her face in ages. “Comparing guns could be fun.”

"Yeah, it really could." John closed the gap between them, reaching out a hand to her. "May I kiss you, Mary Watson?"

Mary smiled at him as she took his hand, gripping it tightly. “Yes, John Watson, you may.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from winifredweatherbee was "domestic gun-cleaning". I didn't quite get that far, but I hope you guys liked it anyways!
> 
> Ps: Consent is so fucking hella sexy and "May I kiss you?" is the most sexiest sentence ever. Period.


End file.
